


trying to set me off

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Angst 'verse, F/M, Porn Battle VII, Tie Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel shows some self-restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying to set me off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII prompts: _RPF, Rachel Maddow/Keith Olbermann, landmines, tie, hurt_.

He hovers around the edges of the set, close enough to make her itch. Dark glasses, mussed hair, loosened tie -- he catches her eye and rolls up his sleeves, watching her swallow hard and stumble over her words.

He disappears during the break, leaving his tie behind. He paces in her office, waiting.

When she walks in, she's twisting the silk with both hands. It snakes its way around her wrists, binding her hands. Restraint. She quirks an eyebrow, smirks, and there he is: back against the wall, her arms around his neck, pulling him in. Nose against nose, they breathe each other's breath.

Her kisses are teeth pressing sharply into his lips, scraping down his throat, the warm heat of her mouth denying him the sting.

His palms tingle as they slide over the cool, smooth material of her pants, and he pulls her hips against his. He smiles when she moans and laughs, open-mouthed against the base of his throat. With her mouth on him, he feels the vibration of his own voice as he pants, hoarsely, "_Yes_?"

Her teeth sink in fiercely around his collarbone. "_Yes_."

His hands on her ass, her legs around him, her back to the wall: this is how he fucks her, their clothes still between them.

They are trying to stop.


End file.
